Make Me Forget
by Zanica Black
Summary: Just a little one-shot, Alice betrayed Jasper yada yada Edward goes to fetch him back home, just go read it :D You won't regret it, Jasper/Edward R&R Language warning by the way... Or a several-shot by the look of it...
1. Make Me Forget

"Jasper?" I called softly, listening with all my ability for his mind in the darkness. I couldn't find him. I could smell him faintly but I couldn't hear him in the least.

"Jasper, stop it. Where are you?" I demanded, voice still hushed enough not to startle even the deer drinking at the stream several yards to my right. I hated it when he did this. He was the only one who'd figured out how to keep me out. He'd been put in an isolation tank once, before he'd met us. When he didn't want me in his head, he remembered the absolute nothingness he'd experienced then. I couldn't find him when he did it, I couldn't find nothing.

I froze suddenly, and cocked my head in concentration. I pushed my concern for him out violently, this was my response to his nothingness. He could escape my ability, I could abuse his. I listened intently for him to flinch and was rewarded as I heard a twig snap about a mile to my left accompanied by one sharp thought: _Shit._

I heard him racing through the forest away from me but even as he was getting up to his full speed I'd caught up to him, flitting through the trees on spindly branches that shouldn't hold my weight.

"Where are you going?" I called down at him, startling him out of his concentration enough to gather that Alice had done something and he was running away.

"Nowhere Edward. Leave me be."

I chose my moment well and flew down at him, knocking him flat and sitting on his hips in a firm pin as I stretched my legs out along his and pressed his wrists into the dirt. He struggled for a moment then went still and disappeared off my radar completely again.

He glared up at me petulantly, "Go away."

"No," I growled in irritation, "Alice sent me out here looking for you with a wordless thought of panic and fear and without so much as a word of explanation."

"She," he hesitated, looking away as some emotion I couldn't hear flickered through his eyes, "She slept with that guy."

A picture of a tall dark haired man in a suit formed clearly in Jasper's otherwise blank mind. I recognized him as the man who brought us donor blood from time to time, Carlisle was against feeding on humans but he was not against the consumption of blood freely given with the intention of it going to those who needed it. Which we did.

I stared blankly at him for a long moment, trying not to feel anything before I could think through what to feel. I settled on repulsion, calling up the years I'd strayed from Carlisle's ways as inspiration.

_I can tell what you're doing you know. My ability isn't that stupid Edward._

I blinked at the venom in his thought and sent back a sheepish swell of emotion in response.

"Are you… Okay?" I asked him slowly, trying to give off concern and curtail my curiosity. I wasn't used to having to ask that type of question. Usually I could just pluck the answer out of their thoughts but he was still silent to me.

"No," he whispered, voice cracking so briefly a human wouldn't have noticed it at all, "I don't think I am."

"Well, did she at least explain herself?" I asked cautiously, I didn't want him to think I was taking her side.

_As if a mere explanation could excuse this._

"Yes."

I struggled for a second to recognize which had been a thought and which had been spoken so I could figure out how to respond.

"What did she say?" I asked, allowing curiosity to bleed into my tone a little. I knew he could feel my curiosity and I didn't want him to think I was trying to edit myself for his benefit, he wouldn't thank me for it.

"He threatened to tell our secret to the highest bidder if she didn't sleep with him."

I contemplated it for a moment, "Alice did what she had to do then Jasper, Carlisle wou-"

"Fuck Carlisle!" Jasper spit up at me, his fury becoming too strong for him to contain within himself as it began to stain the air around us and taint my own thoughts.

I stiffened at his insulting disregard of Carlisle and restrained myself from words knowing I wasn't truly angry with him.

He glowered furiously up at me as he felt my stiff irritation and snarled, "Yeah, I said fuck Carlisle Edward. Fuck him to hell and back, she could have killed him!"

I stared down at him as the fury he was exuding turned to betrayal. He looked away from my probing stare abruptly, his eye muscles quivering in a way that made me think he may be crying if he were human still as he whispered brokenly, "She _should _have killed him."

"Jasper," I tried to reason with him futilely, "Carlisle doesn't stand for that sort of violence towards mortals. Besides, Alice is no killer, not if she doesn't have to be. You know that best of all of us."

He turned a stone cold glare on me, "She had to be. She didn't."

"I understand you're angry Jasper but you need to come ho-"

"She didn't tell me."

I froze, forgetting what I was saying immediately.

"What do you mean she didn't tell you, Alice tells you everything!"

"She didn't tell me, I had to drag it out of her. She's been feeling guilty for days, since he left, but I only decided to pry it out of her tonight," Jasper mumbled, looking completely dejected.

"Are you-"

_You already asked me that, don't make me answer you again._

I swallowed the rest of my worried inquiry and bit my lip, unsure of what to say.

_While you sit there and awkwardly try to think of something you can say to make this better, which is pointless because the words don't exist, would you mind getting off of me so I can continue leaving?_

"Not a chance, you're coming home Jasper," I mumbled absentmindedly, still trying to think of something I could do to console him.

He flailed around a little halfheartedly, unable to concentrate on getting me off while he was so hurt.

"Get off," he whispered at me, pushing a feeling of cooperation at me that I steadfastly ignored.

"Not gonna happen Jazz," I whispered back, "What can I do?"

"Nothing."

"There has to be something," I said flatly.

"There is nothing, she destroyed the trust I had in her and all I want is to hurt her back," he hissed, I could feel that it wasn't a rational desire but one made by the primal beast inside all of us. The one that strikes back when it has no other options.

"Jasper," I pleaded, "You love her, stop this and-"

"Edward I am not coming home!" Jasper shouted at me, striking out at me in her stead, "Get the hell off of me!"

"No."

_I'll make you._

The thought had a very menacing undertone to it, I could tell Jasper was losing his grip.

"How are you gonna do that Jasper? I've got you pinned and I'm not going anywhere."

Just as I finished talking a wave of emotion came over me, I quickly recognized it as jealousy and pushed it away with rationality when I forced myself to see that there was no call for it.

I found myself almost leaping to my feet as greed flashed through my head, screaming that if Jasper left I could have his room and his things all for myself. I reminded myself I had no need for his things when I could have anything I wanted anyways and the fake emotion fell away again.

_Fine, I was going to hurt her by removing myself from her presence but revenge is just fine with me too._

Before I could puzzle out the meaning behind his thought, two things happened. I heard Alice wail in pain over her new vision and a sudden new feeling overwhelmed me.

"J-Jasper?!" I gasped, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer me, twisting his legs around my own to keep me where I was and thrusting his hips up into mine.

I groaned in surprise as I realized he'd washed me over in lust a moment before the feeling gained more strength and I lost track of what I was thinking entirely.

"Make me forget her Edward," he whispered, looking up into my eyes and ceasing all movement and psychic coercion, "Make me forget about her for just a while. Then I'll come home."

He didn't wait for my response as he leaned up and tentatively pressed his lips against mine.

_Make me forget._

And without another thought, I tuned Alice out and whispered, "Okay."


	2. Protect Me

Jasper felt my reluctance in the air around me but, as he pulled back to look at me questioningly, I could see he'd also felt my sincerity.

_Okay, but not this way?_

I nodded nearly imperceptibly and pulled us both up off the ground with an encouraging smile.

"Ignore her."

_Ignore her?!_

I winced, knowing that he spoke to me in thought form only because he was speechless.

"It'll kill her, you know it will," I bargained with a small grin, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye.

_It'll kill ME!_

I could sense that he was still dumbstruck by my apparent stupidity.

"Yeah well do you really think if I do what you want me to do she won't kill ME?" I snapped at him in a near silent hiss, "I'm trying to help you, you idiot, and not get myself killed in the process."

I watched him think about it in an incoherent jumble for a second and reason out my answer in his head, seeing the instant where he realized what I was saying did make sense.

_I'll ignore her as long as I can. But that isn't good enough, you need to come up with something better Edward or I am leaving._

I grinned, sending him a strong sense of acceptance with the flavor of a handshake.

"Lets go home."

He nodded, head spinning with structure-less grief, trepidation, and the beginnings of a strong defensive wall.

We were back at the house in two minutes, we didn't stop at the door or the stairs or Esme or Carlisle. I heard Alice flitting towards us just as we reached my room and I unceremoniously shoved Jasper in, slamming the door and turning to face her just as she flicked into view.

There weren't words for her fury and all I knew was that I had to stay between her and my brother.

"Get out of my-" Alice began in a clipped tone, her voice like a piano with a few cut strings.

"No," I snarled, surprising myself, and Jasper behind the door, with the anger and violence behind the rippling threatening rumble coming from my chest.

"You have no right to keep me from him, he is mine."

Her head was held high as she looked down her nose at me and I honestly, for the first time since I'd known her, wanted to hurt her. Badly.

"No Alice, you have no rights to him anymore," I growled, slipping into a protective crouch in front of my door, "You lost those when you slept with the blood banker and hid it from him like he'd never find out."

Desperation colored her face, thoughts, and tone as she looked into my eyes, pleading with me to understand, "Edward, he was going to expose us, you know I had to. I heard you say-"

"You should have killed him."

For once someone had spoken my thoughts rather than the other way around, but none of us could be more surprised by who that someone was.

Alice turned slowly to face Esme's hard glare, "E-Esme?"

Carlisle laid a hand on her shoulder hesitantly, looking at her with the most appalled expression I've seen on his face, "Dear, calm down. Death is never the answer, you know that."

Esme shrugged his hand off, angry for the first time in the lifetime I'd known her.

"No. You should have killed that man Alice and every single person here knows it. Because you don't do this. Not to the one you love. You killed Jasper instead of that disgusting excuse of human filth, and I will not have _anyone _doing that to one of my sons. Not even you, Alice."

Carlisle went to put his hand on her shoulder to console her but she danced out of his reach as she turned a glare on him, "And I will not have you justifying her doing it. I am ashamed of the both of you."

There was a small burst of air as Rosalie whisked herself away with a huff. A fresh flood of annoyance filled me as I heard her parting thoughts.

_Why would he threaten ALICE when I was right there?! How could he want that little sprite instead of me?!_

"Rose!" Emmett called out, a second too late, "Goddammit woman. This is really not a competition."

Her voice ghosted back to us on a breeze, "I would have killed him baby, no need to fret over that. You're my only, Em."

_That was so far from the point, _Emmett thought in resigned irritation, _She'll never get it._

"Let me in."

Alice was coiled back like a spring about to snap, more danger in her typically cheerful form than I'd ever seen. Emmett saw this too and clamped a hand down on her shoulder, sweeping her up into his arms and squeezing as she began to flail around dramatically. Within moments there were three holes in the wall.

"Calm down li'l girl, aint no way you're getting outta this hold!" he crowed with a guffaw, carrying her easily backwards and down the stairs.

"Jasper!" she wailed, pain evident in her voice as she moved away through no will of her own, "Please I'm sorry!"

We all looked unconsciously at the door behind me, looking for any sort of acknowledgment. There was none.

Five minutes later, I was alone in the hallway outside the door to my room. I heard a peculiar noise from inside the room and I turned around, bewildered.

"Jasper," I called through the door, "I'm coming in."

The door swung inward to reveal Jasper staring at me with half lidded eyes.

"Did you just…" I trailed off in confusion.

"I think so," he answered, worry in his voice.

"That's not possible."

"I think I did."

"What is it boys?" Esme asked, appearing in the hall outside my door, concern etched in the delicate space between her brows.

"Jasper just yawned," I said, disbelief the only emotion heard or felt from me at all.

Esme didn't comprehend at first, "What do you mean he yawned?"

"Like, I'm tired…" Jasper trailed off into another yawn. As his mouth snapped shut he looked up at us, fear trickling into his eyes, "What's happening to me?!"

"You're feeling too much Jasper," Carlisle's soothing tenor came from over Esme's shoulder, "It's happened before to people of your ability. You feel things more strongly than the rest of us and as a result, you can end up feeling very human if your emotions overwhelm you as they are now."

"It's… Normal?" Jasper asked, incredulity prominent in his voice and his disbelief mirrored mine and grew strong enough to effect everyone in the room.

"Yes Jasper, you're just having a human moment," Carlisle said with a light chuckle, "Once you calm down a bit it should go away."

"What do you mean he's having a human moment?!" Rosalie's furious voice came from the top of the stairs and I heard her thought loud and clear.

_WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO TO DESERVE HUMANITY INSTEAD OF ME?!_

"Rose!" I called down the stairs after her as she stormed down them, "It's just temporary!"

"Whatever Edward!" she shrieked, slamming her way out into the garage, presumably to work on her car.

_NONE OF THIS IS FAIR._

Emmett sighed heavily from the living room where he was still holding Alice captive and I heard him grumble about having to take care of that later.

Jasper yawned again and weaved a little on the spot then froze, looking wary.

"You're just tired Jazz, you should try to sleep," I suggested, moving towards him in case he fell over.

"Sleep?"

_I can't sleep Edward, I haven't slept in… a long long time. Just think of the nightmares-_

I cut off his thought by flooding him with reassurance tinged with companionship.

_Promise?_

I nodded subtly and he flitted back to my futon, knocking the books to the floor so he could lay down.

He sat up slightly and looked at me expectantly, in his head he formed a picture of me seated at the head of the futon against the backdrop of the nothingness in his head.

I smiled at Esme and Carlisle to assure them I'd take care of him as I shut the door.

Then I headed over to the futon and sat down so Jasper could lay his head in my lap.

I jumped slightly and he looked up as he tasted my wonder in the air.

"You're warm," I murmured down at him, laying a hand gently on his cheek as I marveled at the warm hard skin.

"You're cold," he answered with a small grin, "But it's okay, it feels nice."

His eyes slid shut again.

_Don't leave._

"Won't."

_Know that._

And then he drifted into sleep. As his dreams rose up into his previously blank mind, as vivid as a rainbow spilled onto stark white paper, I realized I was in for a very long night.


End file.
